


There'll Always Be More Time

by PicturesqueHysteria



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just decided to make the show how i wanted, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Supergay, i may take suggestions on where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicturesqueHysteria/pseuds/PicturesqueHysteria
Summary: This is basically me re-writing Supergirl how i saw fit. It starts off on episode 8 and the main premise to start off is that Alex actually comes out at thanksgiving, while she's totally drunk.





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first fic I've ever written and I'm going to be posting a lot more as often as I can. this is extremely short and is more like a little tid-bit to segway into the actual series. In this, Alex gets super drunk at Thanksgiving (even more than in the show) and actually comes out. (Barry's portal doesn't show up yet)

"And that reason is, well..." 

At that point, Alex realised that her words were slurring a lot. Plus, she was fighting to stand up, and stay awake, for that matter.She took another sip of wine, hoping to dull her senses further. If this went south, this would not be something she would want to remember. 

"I like girls... I'm gay."

She could she the shocked faces all around, and Kara was watching everyone's reactions. But before anyone could get the chance to respond, Alex heard a loud bang, and a sharp pain in her head. She, apparently, was on the floor looking at the ceiling. Then, everything went black. 

\------------------

Alex awoke to find herself on her bed, in her apartment. She assumed that Kara had flown her here, as her hair was all over the place.  
She attempted to sit up, but her head was pounding, so she just flopped back down.

"Hey, you're awake." Called out a voice Alex assumed was Kara's.

"I wish I wasn't." Alex groggily responded, "That was probably the stupidest thing that I have ever done."

"Yeah, you really must not be feeling great considering you're making grammatical errors."

"Ugh, stop using big words."

"You know, this is why I took away the alcohol."

"Yeah, this is one of the very few times I will admit that you're right."

"So, how're you feeling?" 

"Like Myriad has just been reactivated and my head is about to implode. Again. I also never want to leave this bed. And only some of these symptoms are because of the alcohol." Alex dreaded her next question, "How bad did I screw up?"

"I think that people were slightly more concerned with your health, rather than what you said, considering you passed out."

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked, genuinely concerned that they may stop by.

"They're back at my place, probably still eating or cleaning up or something like that."

Alex let out a sigh of relief. 

"I made sure to stay with you, to make sure you're okay."

"Well, if you must know, I'm kind of having an existential crisis."

"So, not okay?"

"Definitely not okay."

Alex sat up in anger, feeling her blood rush to her head. It took a second for her to get a grip, and she saw Kara sitting solemnly on  
her couch. Alex could feel tears well up in her eyes as a thought rose to her head.

"I ruined everything, didn't I?"

"No, no, you didn't."

"You're just saying that. I thought I was humiliated before. In the competition for the worst situations to experience, this wins. No  
contest."

Kara got up off the couch and walked over to her sister, sitting down on her bed, and wrapping her in a hug.

"Ow! Sometimes I think you forget you have super strength."

Kara loosened her grip.

Alex laughed a little. It felt good to laugh. She let out a long sigh.

"I think I'm just going to hang out. You should probably go back. Everyone probably wants an explanation and Mom is probably overwhelmed with Mon-El, James, and Winn."

"Never. I can hang out with you. Danvers sisters movie night?"

"I appreciate it, but it might be best if you went back. I just wanna be alone."

"And by alone, you mean you need to rant to Maggie instead."

"No. Nope. No, no, no."

There was a long silence. At least Alex thought that it was long.

"Yeah, but you kind of expected it."

Kara got up off her bed, walked to the kitchen counter, and grabbed her jacket. She shot Alex her patented "concerned sister look"  
and left.

Alex picked up her phone off her nightstand and dialed Maggie. She picked up almost immediately.  
"Pool. 9 o'clock. Usual place."

Alex hung up. She could tell that Maggie was probably confused, but she could explain later. 

Alex had this pit in her stomach, and it wasn't completely because of the alcohol. She spent the next 10 minutes throwing up. Thankfully, her bathroom isn't that far from her bed.  
She felt so crappy. Only one thing was on her mind now, sleep. She flopped back down onto her bed, feeling her headache worsen, but she didn't care. She just closed her eyes and slept.


	2. Bar Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to meet Maggie at the bar to talk about the travesty that was Thanksgiving

When Alex woke, it was 8:50. 'Shit,' she thought, 'I'm going to be late.' She got up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place. She did a quick brush through, grabbed a black hoodie, and pulled the hood up. She hoped that it could mask how terrible she looked. She then remembered an old pair of generic sunglasses in one of her cabinets. Alex searched for about 2 minutes, and finally found them. She put them on, hoping that they could diminish her raging headache at least a little bit. And then, she was off.

\----------------------

 

Alex walked, considering that she was still kinda drunk from this afternoon. When she finally reached the bar, it was 9:10. She silently cursed herself and walked inside.

Thankfully, the bar was dimly lit, so she didn't need the sunglasses anymore. She took them off and put them in her pocket. She saw Maggie standing by the pool table, looking around the bar. Alex immediately became self conscious of her appearance. She looked like shit. Before, she didn't care, but that was before she saw Maggie. Maggie looked stunning. She was wearing her over sized police jacket, a grey t-shirt, and jeans, yet she always seemed to make that whole I've-been-working-forever-so-i-need-to-wear-comfy-clothes-yet-they-look-amazing-on-me look work.

"Hey Danvers!"

Maggie took a closer look at Alex.

"What happened to you?" 

The comment was more genuine concern than insult, but it just made Alex feel worse.

"Thanksgiving was an absolute disaster." Alex breathed out the words, glad to have someone who might understand the situation. "I got so drunk. Like totally hammered. I feel terrible right now. I'm a mix of drunk and hungover." Alex realized she was totally rambling, but Maggie was just so easy to talk to. 

"Oh no. So I'm definitely not letting you drink anymore now. Wait, you didn't, you know, say anything while you were drunk, did you?"

"Oh yeah. Of course I did. Why the hell would I ever expect things to go well." 

Alex let out a frustrated grunt and buried her head in her hands.

"I kept on interrupting everyone when we were saying what we were thankful for. I rambled on for a minute, but it felt like an eternity. And then I just kind of spurted   
out like 'I like girls' or something like that."

"How did everyone take it?"

"Well, I have no idea."

"What? How?"

"Right after I told them, I passed out. Guess I had a bit too much to drink. Kara took me home and I slept for a few hours, and now, here I am."

"Wow Alex. I'm sorry. That's definitely not how you planned. Are you feeling okay?"

Maggie placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Not really. I'm going to have to face everyone tomorrow and my mom is staying in town for the next 2 days. I can't really run from this. And my go to problem solver, alcohol, is kinda the reason I'm even in this mess."

"I'm so sorry. It never should have happened like that. I'm here for you, whatever you need. But I do have to ask one question, why did you tell me to come here. You could have called anyone." 

"You're the only one that could possibly understand. I mean, I know your parents were supportive but you mentioned something about your classmates not being supportive. I figured that you might have gone through something similar at one point. I don't know, it's stupid."

Alex looked up from the spot of the pool table she was concentrating on. Her and Maggie's eyes met.

"Alex, I have to tell you something. I actually do know what you're going through. I lied. I never actually told my parents that I was gay. And they were anything but supportive when they found out."

Alex could see that based off of the look on Maggie's face, this was not a happy memory.

"When I was 14, I had this friend. We used to hang out in her basement watching horror movies and smoking cigarettes. She was the first girl that I liked in a way that was different. I thought she felt the same way about me. So, on Valentines day, I left a card in her locker, declaring my feelings for her."

Maggie took a long steady breath.

"She gave that card to her parents. And then they called my parents. That's how I was outed. My dad kicked me out of the house and I had to live with an aunt for 3 years."

Maggie had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Maggie. You shouldn't have had to go through that. But, why did you lie?"

"I wanted it to be better for you. I mean, it's whatever. You should just know that I do know what you're going through. And I'm here for you, no matter what they say."  
Maggie looked at Alex and smiled.

"Oh, and I forgot to ask, who are 'they'? You never told me who was there."

"My mom, Kara, Winn, Mon-El and James."

"Well, from what I know about them, I think you're going to be just fine." 

A look of relief washed over Alex.

"Really?"  
"Really, Danvers."

"Thanks Maggie. I really needed this. But, if you ever need someone to talk with about any of this stuff, I'd be glad to return the  
favor."

"Anytime Danvers, anytime."

Alex and Maggie stayed at the bar for another hour, playing pool and exchanging their usual competitive banter. Alex ended up getting a ride back home from Maggie at around 10:15.


	3. Let this Ship Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the whole "The girls we wanna kiss" scene except it happens sooner, and there are repercussions in the next chapter. This is really short, sorry.

Alex lazily walked up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door. She walked in, took off her coat, and laid it on the counter. She flopped down onto her couch and buried her head in her hands. Being with Maggie had lifted her spirits, but now that she was gone, reality set in. All of her feelings of doubt rushed back in. All hope was lost, until suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alex got up and opened the door.

“Maggie? What are you-”

Alex’s voice trailed off. There was a strange look on Maggie’s face that she usually only gets when she’s about to do something stupid.

“I’m going to do something totally stupid.”

Maggie walked right in and put two beers on the counter. Alex hadn’t even noticed that Maggie had brought beers. Where did she even get them so fast?

“I think I made a huge mistake. With um.. you know, us. You understand me better than anyone else and I’ve never actually told anyone what happened with my parents and I told you because you’re just so easy to talk to. You’re going through a lot and like I said, I do want to be there to help you, but not as a friend. As more. And I know that you’re new to this so we probably won’t work out, but I’m willing to take the pain because I have only known you for a month yet I feel like you’ve been in my  
life for years. Like my life has been leading up to the moment where I get to kiss the one person I was meant to kiss.”

Alex’s heart was racing so fast she could barely breathe.

Maggie grabbed the collar of Alex’s shirt. 

“You’re the person I was always meant to kiss.”

Maggie pulled Alex by her collar and kissed her. Alex wrapped her hands around Maggie’s shoulders. Alex had never felt anything so passionate. All those years drunkenly sleeping with men just to feel anything, and one kiss from Maggie is all it takes for her to feel everything. Kissing Maggie felt warm, felt like home.


	4. We All Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex faces work at the DEO after Maggie slept over.

The next morning Alex woke up feeling happier than she could ever remember. But that happiness didn’t last long. In the place where Maggie Sawyer once was, there was nothing but a dent in her pillow. Alex could feel her heart being ripped to shreds. She never wanted to get up again, but she had to. So, she got up. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a letter laying on top of her jacket.

‘Alex,  
I’m so sorry I had to leave. There was an urgent case and they needed me. I feel terrible leaving you like this. I know you probably think I’m bailing on you, and I want to assure you that I wish that I never had to leave that bed ever again. Meet me at the bar tonight at 6:00  
-Maggie’

Alex’s heart did a little backflip, exhilarated to know that Maggie most likely felt the same way about last night as she did.   
For some reason, Alex wasn’t scared to face everyone at work. She was now filled with self confidence. She would get through this, because now she has Maggie.  
She decided not her hide herself as she thought of doing yesterday when she went to the bar. She was going to walk in there as if everything was normal, except she knew that she was probably going to spend the entire day smiling.

\-------------

When she walked through the doors of the DEO headquarters, she saw J’onn, Winn and Kara standing around the big ‘battle station table thing’. Alex had no idea what   
it was, nor did she really care. 

As she approached her group of friends, Kara took notice of her and gave her a strange look. It then occurred to Alex that she was smiling like a blithering idiot. She tried to suppress her smile, but it was futile, she was just too happy.

Kara looked back toward J’onn.

“We need to find out what Cadmus wanted with my blood.”

“Maybe they wanted to recreate your powers. Kind of like when Maxwell Lord made that anti-supergirl.” Alex said, wondering how she was able to put two words together in a sentence that didn’t have to do with Maggie.

“We’re calling her Bizzaro now. It’s a cooler name. I came up with it.” Winn chimed in, avoiding eye contact with Alex.

“Why would you name her if she’s not a problem anymore. She is a past villain.” J’onn asked, wondering what Winn does in his free time. 

“I don’t know.”

Alex pulled Kara aside, out of earshot of everyone else.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, clearly concerned.

“Never been better!” Alex said genuinely happy.

“What’s with the sudden perkiness? Last time I saw you you were down in the dumps.”

“Well, after you left, I took a nap, but then I met up with Maggie at the bar, and before you ask, no I did not drink anymore. But anyway I told her what happened and she told me that she’s been through something similar, and then we played pool for a while. She drove me back to my apartment and I was about to go to sleep when she unexpectedly came up. So she told me that she made a mistake and that she didn’t care if it ended badly, because it would be worth it. Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever talked this much. Or this fast.” Alex rambled out, finally catching her breath when she was done.

“Oh my god! What happened next? I mean she couldn’t have just left after that.”

“She didn’t leave. Well, not until this morning.”

“Are you serious? Thank Rao! This is amazing! Alex!”

Kara was practically shouting now and Winn kind of figured what they were talking about. He got up from his desk and walked over to them.

“Hey, if you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about, you might want to keep it down because you’re starting to cause a scene.”

“Well I don’t know what you’re talking about Winn.” Kara chimed in, not hiding her excitement very well.

“It’s fine Kara. We’re most likely talking about what you think we are. Or a similar subject.”

Kara got all giggly again.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that I’m totally fine with it. We all love you just the same, if not, more.”

“Thanks Winn. I’m not happy to admit it, but this is probably the one time I don’t feel like hitting you.”

“Aw, thanks Alex.”

Winn starts to walk back to his computer.

“Are you going to tell him the other thing?”

“Listen, I already told the kid I didn’t want to hit him. I say any more, and he might get the wrong idea and think I’m going soft. We can’t have that.”

“Nope, why would you want anyone to know you’re secretly nice.”

“I could smell the sarcasm coming off of that sentence.”

“Really? Because I have super smelling powers and I don’t smell a single thing.”

“Lies.”

Alex walked back to the line of computers and sat down in one of the chairs. She took out her phone and texted Maggie.

‘Hey, how’s that case coming?’

Alex kept checking her phone every 15 seconds. She was starting to get worried. Was Maggie ignoring her? Did something happen to her? She was deep in thought when Winn comes up behind her.

“Whatcha doing?”

Alex jumped.

“What the hell Schott?”

“Alex Danvers, badass alien killer, was just startled. By me!”

Alex grabbed Winn’s hair and pushed his head down onto the table.

“Ow!”

“Don’t think I’ve gotten soft on you. You try and tell anyone what happened, You’ll wake up trapped in one of our holding cells. Got it?”

Winn nodded very fast.

“Okay, okay, okay!”

Alex let go of Winn. Winn shot up and sped away, rubbing his head and muttering something about concussions. She looked back down at her phone and saw Maggie   
had responded.

‘Pretty good, but this paperwork is boring as hell. Got any aliens threatening world domination? I could really use a field mission.’

Alex typed back.

‘No aliens yet, but the day has only just started. You’ll be the first to know if we get a mission.’

Alex walked over to J’onn.

“Where’s Kara?”

“She wanted to see what Lena knew about her mother and see if she’s a part of Cadmus.”

“Ah. Um, J’onn. There’s something you need to know.”

“Alex, before you say anything. I know. I’m psychic, remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

J’onn has never been one for sentiment, so when he says something sentimental, it hits Alex really hard.

“You’re like a daughter to me. All of you are like my children. I love all of you no matter what.”

Alex wrapped J’onn in a hug. She didn’t care about the weird looks she was probably getting. They all knew about Alex and J’onn’s father/daughter relationship.

“Thank you J’onn.”

Alex pulled away.

“You’re welcome.”

Alex walked off and decided to spend some time working out some theories in the lab rather than sitting around bored.


	5. Awkward Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out about the Bio-weapon being made by her father. Alex cannot avoid talking to her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter and the next will have similar dialogue as the show, there wasn't much to do. Also, the OC's should be coming in around chapter 9 or 10, so a day or two.

Kara came back about 2 hours later, and she was telling J’onn about what she found out about Lena. Then, reports came in about some kind of Bio-Weapon released at the very same bar that the ‘SuperFriends’ choose to spend their free nights at.

Mon-El rushed in talking about Hank Henshaw and people dying. Aliens dying. The aliens that made Maggie feel wanted. Made her feel like she wasn’t alone. Alex couldn’t imagine what Maggie would be feeling when she heard. 

J’onn thought it would be a good idea to lock Mon-El up, so he doesn’t spread the toxin. Mon-El told them that he saw the real Hank Henshaw in the bar and chased him out. When he went back in, all the aliens were dead. Only the aliens. 

Kara suggested bringing in Eliza to help, considering her background in alien biology. Alex was not looking forward to having to work with her mom. J’onn probably knew what Alex was thinking, but he still said to bring her in.

“I’ll go get Eliza.” Kara suggested, trying to keep Eliza and Alex from having an unwanted conversation.

“No you and I need to stay at the DEO until we figure out how to stop this.” J’onn ordered.

“This is Cadmus, I know it. They’re planning something.” Kara said with a sense of certainty.

“My alien sister is not leaving here until we figure out how Cadmus was able to target only aliens. I’m sorry, but that’s how it is.”

Alex walked out of the containment room.

J’onn called Eliza and asked her to come in and help on the case.

Eliza showed up 15 minutes later, ready to help. Alex tried to keep her distance, until we heard Kara screaming bloody murder. 

She carried Mon-El onto the bed and Eliza started checking his vitals. Thankfully, the DEO has medical equipment for people who can get shot without having a scratch left on their body. 

5 minutes later Eliza came back out into the hallway.

“He’s stable. For now. The good thing is that the virus isn’t transmissible organism to organism. You have to come in contact with a weaponized aerosol form. But, there’s one more thing. Based on the protein code of the virus, I’m fairly certain that it’s Kryptonian.”

“How did Cadmus even get its hands on a Kryptonian virus?”

“My blood,” Kara muttered, “that’s why they needed it. To get in.”

“Get into where?”

“The Fortress of Solitude.”

Kara quickly flew off, leaving Alex to run away and try to start a conversation with Winn, that way she doesn’t have to talk to her mother.

\---------------

“Henshaw stole the virus’ formula from the Fortress of Solitude. They have a super virus, and an unlimited supply of it.” Kara said halfheartedly.

“If this virus doesn’t kill Kryptonians, then that explains why Mon-El has been able to survive as long as he has. Kryptonians and Daxamites share similar DNA.”

“So he might recover?” Kara asked, a tinge of hope in her voice.

“His immune system is fighting hard, but without a cure, the infection will win.” Eliza chimed in.

Kara handed Eliza a clear flash drive with Kryptonian symbols all over it.

“Here’s everything I found on the virus.”

“Alex and I will get to work on it right away.”

Damn. Alex was going to have to talk to her mom after all.

They walked off into the lab, leaving Kara and J’onn to watch over Mon-El.

When they got into the lab, Alex started working right away, hoping that they would only have time for science related talk. But once they had the simulations running, all they could do was wait. 

“So, we haven’t had a chance to talk.”

“Oh well, according to this simulation, the virus is breaking down the cells on a molecular level.”

“Not about the virus. About something else. About what you said at Thanksgiving.”

Alex sighed.

“I was so drunk that I had no idea what I was saying. I mean, who the hell would want to come out like that. I was so stupid.” Alex was rambling, because of her nerves, and the fact that she wanted this conversation to be over and done with as fast as possible.

“Listen, Alex, honey, I love you no matter who or what you are. Nothing is going to change that. I’m your mother and I love you. And I will always be your mother, and I will always love you.”

A sense of relief washed over Alex. She could feel tears sting her eyes. Her mom, the woman who always pushed her to have a normal life, who always thought Alex wasn’t good enough, who always thought Alex’s life should revolve around Kara, was fine with her being gay? With her throwing away every sense of normalcy, with Kara’s well being and replacing it with her own for the first time in her life? This was a total surprise. What was even more shocking is that Alex’s mother hugged her. This wasn’t your usual good-to-see-you-after-this-long or goodbye-i’ll-see-you-next-month hug. This was totally genuine, and filled with love. And boy, did it feel good to be loved.

Eliza’s tablet beeped on the table.

“Simulation’s done.”

Alex wiped the tears from her eyes, and got back to work.


	6. Cyborg Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Alex, and Kara fight off Cyborg Superman.

Alex and Eliza rushed to find J’onn and Kara. They had figured it out. 

“Cadmus needs a dispersion agent. They can use Isotope 454 to disperse it.”

“The isotope is extremely rare because it’s made exclusively by LCorp.”

“That must be where they’ll strike next.”

Kara quickly flew off. Alex took out her phone and pressed number one on her speed dial. 

“Mags, get everyone you have to LCorp now.”

Alex hung up, just barely hearing the confused voice on the other end of the phone. 

Alex and Eliza hurried back to the lab, making sure to check on Mon-El on the way. He wasn’t doing too well. His vitals were dropping, and there was nothing they could do without a cure.

Alex’s phone buzzed on the way back to the lab, and she saw Kara’s name appear on her phone screen. She tapped the green button below her name. 

“Warning, Cyborg Superman is here. I might need some backup.”

“Just wait we’ll be there soon.”

“No, by then it will be too late!”

“Kar-”

Kara had already hung up.

“Shit!” Alex exclaimed.

Alex ran to the armory, ignoring all of the questions Eliza was asking. She grabbed her favorite pistol and started out. But then something caught her eye. An EMP sat on the counter, surrounded by a bunch of other technical devices she didn’t know that well. ‘When battling an evil cyborg, it might be best to have a device that disables all electricity in a 5ft radius.’ She thought to herself. She activated her ear-com, gave a nod to Vasquez, and ran out the door. No one questioned her. They knew that she would always be there to save Supergirl.

She hopped on her Ducati, quick to take off. She weaved around traffic, almost getting hit by a car door in the process, but she managed to show up just in time. 

Three squad cars were stationed outside LCorp. Maggie rushed out of one, and five other officers followed closely behind.

“What’s going on Alex?”

“Cyborg Superman. He’s working with Cadmus. They’re planning another alien terrorist attack.”

“Big shocker.” Maggie muttered to herself, just loud enough that Alex could hear.

“We’ve got to hurry. Ka--- umm Supergirl went in alone.”

Maggie had a puzzled look on her face, and Alex hoped that she wasn’t piecing things together. That could end badly.

Alex readied her pistol and made sure that the EMP was within easy reach. 

Then, they rushed in, guns blazing. Literally. 

Kara was getting her ass handed to her. Everyone was sending a barrage of bullets at the cyborg, but it was futile.

All of a sudden, a giant oval of blue and black appeared out of nowhere. It seemed to be a portal of some kind, and made a weird whoosh sound. The black within it was so deep, it felt like looking deep into the void.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex could see Kara sweep-kick Hank Henshaw, and he fell to the ground with a thud.  
Alex walked over to him, waiting to get within reach to use the EMP. Maggie walked up with her, keeping her gun pointed at Hank while Alex took the EMP out of her pocket. Hank saw the EMP as Alex took it out. Alex couldn’t see him power up his laser eye, but Maggie could. Maggie jumped in front of Alex, taking the shot right to the chest. Maggie fell back into Alex’s arms. 

“Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod… Maggie?”

Maggie's eyes fluttered slightly. Alex put her ear to Maggie’s chest. Her heart was still beating, but it felt weak. Tears were welling up in Alex’s eyes as her own heart was beating faster than she had ever known it to. 

“Alex? Is she okay?” Kara asked, as the cyborg dragged Kara back down. “Go!” Kara shouted at Alex. 

Alex was picking Maggie up bridal style, but she remembered the EMP in her hand. She pressed the activator button. Sparks flew by her, and she heard Hank let out a grunt behind her and a metal clank as he fell to the ground. 

Alex continued to pick Maggie up, and could feel herself shaking as she walked out the door. She lifted Maggie up onto the front of her Ducati, and swung up behind her. She put her head to the right of Maggie’s and gripped the handles under Maggie’s arms. Alex kicked up the kickstand and was off, riding off to the DEO at speeds that even the Flash would deem unsafe, tears falling in her wake.


	7. Maggie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try and get Maggie better at the DEO. Alex kinda has a mental breakdown.

Alex rushed into the DEO, eyes puffy, and morale low, with Maggie in her arms. 

“She… She just…” Alex had to stifle a sob.

“Vasquez, prepare the med bay!” J’onn shouted back.

He took Maggie from Alex’s arms, and flew up to the second floor. Alex rushed up the stairs. She turned into the med bay, which was really just two beds that could be used for surgery if necessary.

J’onn laid Maggie down on the bed and the DEO’s emergency med team rushed up. J’onn turned back and looked at Alex with a look that she only had seen once before, when they first met. A look of true pity. J’onn walked over to Alex and ushered her out of the room. She could see the team prepped for surgery. J’onn nodded to one of the people there, and they closed the door and shut the blinds. 

Eliza walked over, wondering what all the commotion was about.

“What’s going on? Is everyone alright?”

“Eliza, I’m afraid you may be needed for the surgery.”

J’onn pulled Eliza away, so Alex couldn’t hear, and explained the situation. Alex assumed that J’onn had already read Alex’s mind, gathering all the information needed. Eliza had a look of shock on her face. She rushed into the room, and Alex managed to catch a glance inside before the door closed. There was blood. Lots. 

Alex glanced down and then realized she had some of Maggie’s blood on her shirt, and it was on her hands. Her heart felt like it had just been ripped out and stomped on. She felt as though her world had been coming to an end.

Kara flew in through the balcony, and saw Alex. Alex assumed she was a complete mess, but all she cared about was Maggie. Kara rushed over and pulled Alex into a hug. Alex weeped not-so-quietly into Kara’s shoulder.

“I can’t loose her, Kara.” She sobbed out the words.

“You’re not going to. It’s going to be okay. C’mon let’s go sit down.”

“No, I can’t leave her. I can’t.”

Winn walked over, wondering what was going on. 

“Hey, what happened?”

“Not now Winn.” Kara snapped. 

Kara got moody when her sister was upset.

“It’s fine Kara.” Alex let go of Kara. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her voice was croaky. 

J’onn looked at Alex, seemingly very worried about her. 

Eliza walked out of the room and Alex’s heartbeat spiked. ‘Is this what a heart attack feels like?’ she thought. She pulled J’onn aside, but Alex still managed to hear their conversation.

“We’re going to need to get her to a real hospital. Most of the equipment here is meant for aliens.”

“Winn, call 9-1-1. Eliza, get her ready and bring her down to the front lobby. If anyone asks questions, tell them that we are her private doctors or something. Just make it convincing.”

Winn took out his phone and Eliza rushed back into the room. Alex started pacing the hallway. She was wringing her hands together. She had no idea what she would do without Maggie. They had only known each other for a couple of weeks, but Maggie meant everything to Alex. 

Kara tried to get Alex out of view of the room as Eliza and the whole med team pushed Maggie out the door towards the elevator. Alex tried to push past Kara, but it was to no avail. She was trying to push away a superpowered alien, after all. 

“I need to be with her. If something happens and I’m not there, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“I’ll take you to the hospital. It’s gonna be okay.”

Alex rushed down the stairs, running out to the actual stairwell. She skipped a lot of steps, almost fell 3 times, and scared the shit out of one recruit, but she managed to get down to the lobby just as the ambulance pulled outside. Eliza sped out of the building, and they all got Maggie off of the makeshift gurney (wheeled table) and onto the actual gurney. Alex tried to run out and get into the ambulance with Eliza, but she had just missed it. She was in no shape to ride her motorcycle there, so she started to run. Alex could hear Kara, Winn, and J’onn yelling after her, and vaguely saw James on his way into the lobby. But all that she cared about was Maggie.


	8. I Don't Know That I Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex at the hospital waiting for Maggie to get out of surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 1300 hits! It means so much!

The hospital was a half a mile away, a very short distance to run for someone who’s DEO trained. Alex could feel the crisp wind blow in her face. It felt good to get fresh air. If she had stayed inside for much longer, she probably would have started to hyperventilate. 

Alex could see National City Hospital coming up on her right. She picked up the pace even further, no matter how much it hurt to breathe. Alex rushed into the lobby, and saw that they were taking Maggie into the surgery wing. Alex rushed past the front desk, ignoring the nurse’s calls, but was quickly cut off by her mother. 

“Alex. I need you to stay here.”

“No. There’s no way I’m leaving her.”

Alex had almost forgot how hard it was to talk. That is, if you could call barely croaking out words talking.

“I’ll take you to the waiting room. I’m sure that everyone will be here soon. But she needs to go into surgery. You can see her after she gets better. Because, mark my words, she will get better.”

Alex nodded, feeling more tears streak her face. She couldn’t bear not being with Maggie right now, but she would have to wait.

Her mother led her to another lobby, but it had couches, vending machines, and a TV. The nurse at the counter gave Alex a pitiful look, like he knew what usually happens in these scenarios. 

Alex plopped down onto one of the chairs, and buried her head in her hands. ‘How could I let this happen? If I had seen that frickin laser beam, it would have been me shot instead of Maggie.’ Alex thought. 

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Kara sitting next to her. Alex hadn’t even noticed her come in. 

“It’s my fault Kara. Maggie’s dying and it’s all my fault.”

“Shh. It’s not your fault. It’s all Hank Henshaw’s. And she’s not dying.”

Alex nodded, but she didn’t believe a word Kara was saying. She was her sister, she had to say that. Alex stood up. She felt as though she didn’t deserve to be treated  
kindly. 

J’onn, Winn, and James walked into the waiting room as well. They all seemed sad, but compared to Alex, they felt nothing. Everyone knew why Alex was so  
broken up. When you come out as gay, and then have a mental breakdown over your gay best friend being shot, people usually get the hint that you’re in a  
relationship. 

Alex didn’t have the time to deal with their pity. She spotted a doctor coming out of the surgical wing. He looked over at Alex, and assumed she was who he was looking for. 

“I assume you’re here for Detective Sawyer.”

Alex nodded, dreading what he had to say. She held her breath in anticipation.

“She’s going to be okay, her vest took most of the shot, but she’s going to have a hard time breathing for a week or two. The shot also managed to break one of her  
ribs. But, she will recover.”

Alex let out a sigh of relief.

“We’re going to move her to one of the rooms in the east wing. She should wake up within the hour. Check in with the receptionist in the main lobby. She’ll give you the room number.”

The doctor walked back through the hall that he came from.

“See, I told you everything’s going to be okay.”

And for once, Alex believed her.


	9. Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie wakes up.

Room 211. 211. 211. She had to get to her. Maggie. Alex didn't care about the weird looks. She was going to run. And she was going to be there when Maggie woke   
up. She had to. 

205\. 206. 207. 208. 209. 210. 211. Alex burst through the door. She had to stifle a sob as she saw Maggie lay still on the bed. She had an oxygen tank set up, probably to help with her breathing until she wakes up. 

Alex pulled up a chair right next to the bed. She slipped her hand into Maggie’s and just watched her sleep. Maggie seemed so peaceful. It was a definite contrast to the pain and hate Alex felt. Yet this hate wasn't for Hank Henshaw, it was for herself. How could she let this happen? Maggie probably hated her. Alex thought she had finally found happiness, but she knows how well things go when she does them on her own initiative. 

Everyone came in 5 minutes later, now joined by Eliza. Kara’s arms were filled with vending machine snacks. Kara dropped down onto the chair next to Alex and started stuffing her face. J’onn gave Kara a strange look.

“Wahatirmstrmestd.” Kara’s mouth was full.

“What?” Winn and James asked, puzzled.

“She’s stressed.” Alex translated. Her voice was soft, and if it wasn’t for the fact that the room was otherwise silent, no one would have been able to hear her. 

Alex looked down, knowing that all the attention was now on her, but she couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. She knew that anyone who looked in them would be able to see the very essence of sorrow. She was suddenly also very aware that she was holding Maggie’s hand. And everyone could see. Boy, was she going to have a fun conversation when this was all over. 

Maggie’s eyes fluttered, and so did Alex’s heart. Maybe everything would be okay. Maggie let out a small groan, and repositioned her hand so that it was interlaced with Alex’s. 

“Hi.” Alex strained to make sure her voice was warm and inviting. Maggie may be a little disoriented. 

“Well, that was fun.” Maggie responded, eyes fluttering open. 

“Why don’t we give these two some space.” J’onn ushered everyone out.

“I’m so sorry, Mags.”

“For what?” 

“It’s all my fault. If I had seen that laser beam, it would be me in this hospital bed instead of you.”

“Well then, I’m glad that you didn’t see it. And it’s not your fault, Ally.”

“What did you call me?”

“Umm. Ally. Is that not okay?”

“No, it’s.. I actually kinda like it.” Alex actually hated when people called her Ally. It always undermined this badass persona that she was trying to keep. But, when   
Maggie said it, it felt nice. Like she had a personal connection, like the name was Maggie’s, like she was Maggie’s. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

Alex suddenly realized she had just been staring at Maggie for a minute.

“I’m not the one in the hospital bed.”

“Yeah, well it looks like you’ve been crying, Danvers. You getting soft on me?”

“Pfft. No.”

Maggie just looked into Alex’s eyes and smiled. Maggie brought her hand up to Alex’s cheek and wiped away the tears with her thumb.

“Shh. It’s gonna be okay.”

Alex hadn’t even realized that she started crying again. She leaned her head into Maggie’s hand, and nodded. Because as long as Maggie was there with her, everything was going to be okay.


	10. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie get into some hospital shenanigans.

Kara walked back in 5 minutes later.

“Is anyone else really hungry.”

“Well, I think we were the only two people getting our asses kicked by a cyborg.” Maggie said nonchalantly.

“Yeah, wait what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara was very flustered.

Alex looked at Maggie dumbfounded.

“I’m a detective, little Danvers, I detect.”

Alex snorted at the use of ‘little Danvers’. At least she knew that Maggie and Kara would get along.

“Plus the glasses don’t help.” Maggie said slyly.

“I said the same thing. It’s kind of ridiculous Kara.”

“Well I think they're cool.” Kara mumbled to herself.

“How's Mon-El doing? Did mom figure out the cure?”

“Yeah she managed to get rid of the virus just before you and Maggie showed up.”

Kara’s phone rang.

“Ugh. I gotta go in. Apparently Cadmus did get there hands on the isotope. Shit.”

“Do you need me?” Alex was kinda hoping that she could just stay here.

“No, I’ll be fine.”

“Kara, be careful.”

“I will.”

Kara rushed out the door.

Alex and Maggie just talked for a while. It felt good to be able to talk about anything other than aliens. 

About 15 minutes later, a doctor walked in. 

“Hi. I have some good news.” He had a very cheery voice for someone who deals with dying people.

“You can go home now if you want. You just can't go into work for a while. Or really get up. There aren't any risks of complications, so there's really no need for you   
to stay here.”

“Good. No offense, but I hate hospitals.” 

Alex assumed there was a story there, but decided not to pry.

Alex helped Maggie up off of the bed. 

“If you just wait a minute we can get you a wheelchair.” The doctor ran off. 

“I don't know how this is going to work considering I ran here. And I also don't own a car.”

Maggie laughed, but then quickly stopped, as it seemed to cause her pain.

The doctor came back in with a wheelchair. Alex helped Maggie down into the chair. Alex gripped the handlebars, and pushed Maggie out the door. 

“My apartment’s not far. We could walk.”

“Mags, you can barely stand.” 

“We could steal the wheelchair.”

“You do know that you're a cop, right?”

“Who’s gonna miss it? It's a wheelchair.”

“Alright, but if this goes south I'm blaming it all on you.”

Maggie chuckled at that, making sure not to laugh too hard, or else she’d be in even more pain. They reached the lobby, and Alex sped up, trying to not draw attention, yet still making sure to get out of there as fast as possible. 

They managed to get out the door before they heard the receptionist yell after them. Alex picked up speed even further, and the wheelchair almost toppled over.

“Woah, watch it there Danvers. I prefer to get home in one piece.”

“Sorry.”

They spent the rest of the walk talking and laughing. Alex was trying to steer clear of talking about what she experienced while Maggie was dying, but Maggie could tell something was wrong. Maggie decided not to press, as she saw it in Alex’s eyes. No matter whether either would admit it, it was love.


	11. Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter just meant to introduce my first OC, Cassie Maxus.

They were about halfway to Maggie’s apartment when a teenager with short red hair came up to them.

“Hey, I don’t mean to disturb you Detective Sawyer, but I wanted to say thanks.” The conversation was being directed at Maggie.

“For what?”

“All your work with the LGBTQ community. It really helped me out. Kinda opened up my parent’s eyes, you know? Helped them accept me.”

The girl didn’t even need to say what she was. Both Maggie and Alex’s gaydars were pinging. Between the flannel tied around her hips, her low cut tank-top, and the grey beanie hanging off of her head, there was no doubt this kid was gay. 

“Oh, I didn’t even introduce myself. Cassie Maxus, at your service.” She gave a little salute with her middle and index fingers.

“Well you know who I am, and this is my girlfriend, Alex Danvers.” Maggie gestured up at Alex. She felt her heart flutter at the use of ‘girlfriend’.

“It’s a pleasure.” Cassie exposed a cheshire-type grin. 

“You seem familiar. I feel like I’ve seen you around the precinct.”

“Yeah, I plan on going to the police academy after I finish out this year. I’m a senior at National Public High School. Or, as I like to call it, Guantanamo with a lunch period.”

Both Maggie and Alex chuckled at that. 

“Well, I’ll hopefully see you guys around.” Cassie gave another salute, and continued off back the way she came. She walked over to a group of three guys, and received high-fives from them all. 

Maggie and Alex continued on, and Alex chuckled to herself.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, what’s up?”

“You’ve got groupies.”

“Shut up, Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about Cassie so far.


	12. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, and i havent done much in a while. My sister was home from college for the week, so i wanted to spend as much time with her as i could before she had to leave again. I will be putting up at least 1 long chapter a day (Or 2 shortish ones) for this whole week to make up for it. Hope you enjoy. Also my tumblr is flamethrower1232 if you're interested in following me. I just post nerdy shit, sometimes D and D stuff, and a lot of Supergirl.

They spent the night watching sci-fi movies. Alex protested against anything that involved aliens.

“But that rules out most sci-fi movies. At least a lot of the good ones.”

“After all these years you’d think I’d be done with aliens.” She took a long breath. “Alright, but next time I’m picking the movie.”

“Yes!” Maggie raised her fist in the air triumphantly. 

“Okay, so we are totally watching Alien.”

“Never seen it.” Alex said nonchalantly.

“Whaaaaat? That’s not okay.”

“Well I didn’t have much interest in movies about aliens considering I shared a bathroom with one. I mean I’ve never even seen Star Wars.”

Maggie tried to jump up off the couch, but ended up flopping back down, clutching the area of her chest that got shot.

“Are you okay?” Alex moved closer to where Maggie was on the couch, eying her over to see if there were any signs of further injury.

“Hell no, I’m not okay. You’ve never seen Star Wars?! This is so not okay. We’re watching all of them. Now. All 8.”

Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Maggie gave her a look so stern, it would’ve given J’onn a run for his money. 

“Fine.” 

Maggie had a proud look on her face. She was able to wear down Alex Danvers with ease.

“Don’t get too cocky there, I only agreed to shut you up.”

“Oh I know a way to shut you up.” Maggie said flirtatiously.

Alex just sat there dumbfounded, as Maggie never flirted like this. Maggie leaned in and kissed Alex passionately. God, did it feel good. Alex had never felt like this before. Just a single kiss from Maggie was more intimate than anything she had ever experienced with other relationships. She had a feeling this woman would be the death of her. 

They spent the night ordering pizza and ice cream, and of course watching Star Wars. Alex was shocked. It was so much better than she thought it was going to be. Well, some movies more than others. *cough* episode 2 sucks ass *cough*. [sorry I must have a cold or something, I don’t know what that was] 

Alex was a mile away from her house, but somehow, sitting here with Maggie, she felt at home.


End file.
